A cauldron of ideas
by black angel in love
Summary: This is a multi chapter, different Harry Potter crossovers, mostly Naruto. It will consist of oneshots or twoshots. It will be slash pairings only or family ones. Please ignore the title, I couldn't think of a good one and HP multi Xovers is a bit... Please enjoy! M to be safe
1. God's gift to humanity part 1

**Crossover with Naruto**

 **Author's note: This little story came to my head during my biology class two years ago. This fic will be of various crossovers wit Harry Potter and I will inform everyone what anime or TV show or book I am crossovering with. All of this fics will be slash. I don't write het because I tend to become even sappier than this so you'll excuse me. The last thing I want you to know is that the relationship with Harry won't always be romantic, it can be a friendship. A mentorship or a brother relationship.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any other anime, manga, TV show or book.**

 **Pairing: Harry x Naruto (brother relationship), Sasuke x Naruto**

 **Warnings: Slash, AU, ooc Naruto, Sasuke and Harry, Itachi alive.**

 **Words: 1025**

Naruto and Harry

Naruto read the letter from his brother and smiled. That dummy was really worried about his little brother but he really didn't need to be. Naruto would be fine, no one dared to harm him after Harry's little revenge. Honestly, who wanted to be painted in the colors of rainbow or to be unable to say anything but animal sounds?

Sasuke entered the room just as Naruto let a small giggle escape him. Curious, Sasuke went to read over his boyfriend's shoulder and Naruto gave a small scream as he felt Sasuke's chin on his shoulder, not noticing him enter.

Turning, Naruto kissed his boyfriend while lightly hitting his arm for scaring him. "So who is the letter from?" Sasuke asked his adorable boyfriend, trying and failing to sound nonchalant but managing only to sound jealous.

Naruto giggled and shook his head. "Honestly, Sasuke, there is no need to feel jealous. This is a letter from my adoptive brother, I have told you of him." Sasuke searched his memories and hummed. "I had forgotten about him. While you have mentioned him in passing, it was nothing more than calling him an overprotective dummy."

Naruto blushed and said: "Would you like me to tell you about him? It's only fair to warn you in case he decides he wants to meet my boyfriend and to intimidate him." Sasuke hummed in answer and Naruto took that as a yes.

"Well, my older brother's name is Harry, but because only I can pronounce it he changed it to Haru. If you want to score points with him, learn how to pronounce it, he'll really appreciate it." Sasuke thought about it over for a little bit before trying out the name. "Harry." He said and while his accent was a bit heavy, it was correct and Naruto beamed at him.

"Perfect. Only your accent is a bit heavy but that is ok. Anyway, Haru is really kind and thoughtful and an awesome cook. He travels all over the world trying to help every person in need of food, shelter, medicine or money. He actually helped a village get through its economic crisis, and let me tell you that that was hard because he had to teach a bunch of people many things."

Sasuke was a little surprised that there existed a person kind enough to help everyone he met in need, especially if it was as time and money consuming as he thought it was. "That's kind of unexpected. While I know he took you in without a question when he found you searching for a place to stay after the orphanage kicked you out, it's still weird to think there is a person willing to sacrifice everything he has in order to help someone."

Naruto beamed. "I know right. I found it weird too and asked him about it. It seems that his childhood was horrible. His parents were betrayed by a friend to an enemy who killed them in front of him when he was one and then he was sent to his relatives who loathed him. When he got 11, he went to his parents' old school and was attacked by their murderer almost every year. From what he said, his life was so horrible, he wanted to help people in hard situations to make their life better."

"Your brother is a really kind person then." Sasuke said and got a kiss for that comment. "Thank you. What you will find next though that I was kind of hiding it from you so I could surprise you but I guess it doesn't really matter now, is that he found your brother unconscious after your battle with him and healed him, disease and all. He is now traveling with Haru in order to protect him from missing shinobi and bandits. What's more, they are coming here next week and you can reconcile with your brother then and meet my own too."

Sasuke looked at him blankly before whispering. "My brother is alive?" Naruto nodded and tears gathered in Sasuke's eyes. "Naruto, I think your brother is my hero now." Naruto giggled and kissed Sasuke. "I think he would prefer if you called him something else, when he killed his almost murderer he was declared the savior and the hero so he doesn't like these two words much." Sasuke absentminded nodded and Naruto smirked.

"If you admire him from now, what will you do when I tell you that he can also heal your injury?" Sasuke snapped his head to look at him. "What do you mean he can heal my injury? Not even Tsunade was able to fully heal my injury, I still have a limb."

Naruto kissed Sasuke softly to calm him down. "Well, Haru has a special ability, something like the bloodline limits, which can heal anything and everything. Once, he healed a blind lady who had given up on regaining her eyesight. Nothing is impossible for him." Sasuke trembled and silently started crying.

Two years ago, during a fight with Naruto while he was still with Orochimaru, one of his teammates caused a rockslide. In order to save Naruto, whom, while he hadn't realized it yet, he had feelings for, he got seriously injured. While Tsunade and Sakura had been able to heal him enough that he would survive and live a good life, they didn't manage to heal his leg.

Of course, he never regretted it. Naruto was worth more than his life or leg. He would _die_ for Naruto. But to be able to walk again without always feeling sharp pains, that would be the best present anyone could give him, though nothing topped the day Naruto accepted to go on a date with him.

Naruto hugged Sasuke close to him and made soothing sounds and moves. He understood how Sasuke felt. When Harry told him that, he was like that himself. Silently, he thanked the deities for sending Harry to him. Without his brother, he would have had nothing now, not the knowledge he has nor Sasuke. He was truly God's gift to humanity.


	2. God's gift to humanity part 2

**CROSSOVER WITH NARUTO**

 **Author's note: This is the second part and final part of the second chapter where Sasuke meets Harry.**

 **Pairings: Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha x Harry Potter, Harry Potter x Naruto Uzumaki (brothers), Itachi Uchiha x Sasuke Uchiha (brothers)**

 **Warnings: OOC Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Harry, slash (Sasuke x Naruto, Itachi x Harry) and randomness**

 **Words: 2004**

Sasuke x Naruto

Naruto tried not to giggle at how uncomfortable Sasuke and Itachi looked. It had been years since they had a civil conversation and Harry wasn't helping the situation as he was cooking and mothering Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi. It was kind of weird to see someone pamper Itachi. Naruto was sure though that it was only his brother who was allowed to do that. Naruto finally had enough of the awkward looks and in order to help his lover reconcile with his brother, he said: "Harry, please come sit down with us so I can tell you about Sasuke's injury."

'That was one way to get him to talk' Naruto thought as Itachi's head shot up and he said: "Injury? What injury?" Naruto tried not to laugh at the face Itachi made, it was a mixture of fear, worry, anger and killing intent all together. "Sasuke can explain that." Naruto said cheerfully making Sasuke glare at him.

"Well" Sasuke begun "during one of my fights with Naruto, Karin or Suigetsu managed to drop a rock slide on us and Naruto was about to get hit with rocks, so I pushed him out of the way and my leg was crushed by them. Sakura and Tsunade healed my leg as much as they could but I am unable to use my leg as I used to use it."

Itachi's face now became sad and understanding, and Sasuke knew then and there that his brother would do the same thing if it was Harry in danger. "Well, that's why I am here right? To heal you and I guess also meet my brother's boyfriend, but first of all, I'll heal you."

Harry said as he wiped his hands on a towel. "By the way, Naruto, dinner is ready." Naruto nodded in understanding, knowing immediately what Harry wanted and stood up to go set the table. "Now Sasuke, let me tell you this first. While I am a healer and I despise hurting anyone, you hurt my brother and I'll break both your legs and your hands, got it?" Harry's voice was light and cheerful as he said that and Sasuke nodded. He had no intention of hurting his little blond sunshine but if he did, then he would accept his punishment. "Now let's see about this leg."

Harry took out what seemed like a stick from his back pocket and he explained to Sasuke, seeing his curious expression: "Unlike you chakra users, my energy has to have a focus, or a wand as we call it, in order to be used. There are of course people who can use it without a focus, and I am one of them, but it takes up more of our energy and this task will already drain my core significantly."

Sasuke looked worried at that, would it harm Harry if that happened? He didn't want to be healed if it was at the cost of another person getting hurt. Seeing his expression, Harry explained in order to put Sasuke at ease. "When our core is drained, we just feel tired, nothing else happens. We might fall in a light coma for three days if we drain all of our core, but this won't be the case here, so don't worry. Healing Itachi's eyes took more out of me than this will."

Itachi nodded at that when Sasuke looked at him in reassurance. Harry then waved his wand over Sasuke's whole body, and letters in a language Sasuke didn't recognize appeared in the air. "This is his clan's language." Itachi explained seeing Sasuke's wondering expression and Sasuke shot him a thankful look.

"This is bad." Harry said suddenly after he finished reading the report, making both Itachi and Sasuke look at him worried. "Oh don't look at me like that, his leg is nothing." Harry said making the brothers sigh in relief before Itachi tensed. "Wait, if it isn't that that is bad, then what is it?" Itachi asked, afraid for his brother's life.

Harry gave him a reassuring smile and said: "It's nothing I can't heal, I was just shocked at how many incorrectly healed injuries your brother has, the fact that he's slowly turning blind and the cursed seal that is draining his chakra." Sasuke looked at him shocked and said: "Can you heal all of that without draining all of your core? Because if you can't then don't do it, I don't want anything to happen to you." Sasuke said and Itachi smiled at him, proud of how his brother grew up while Naruto, who had just entered the room, snickered.

"When my brother says it will drain him significantly to heal your leg, don't believe him. He is underappreciating his core. Harry's core is like a huge ocean while the energy he'll use for your leg is a small river and the others a small lake together." Harry blushed at that and Sasuke looked amazed at him while Itachi simply smirked. He was aware of how modest Harry was.

Harry coughed a bit and after his blush disappeared he said: "Alright, little brother, sit next to your lover and hold his hand. What I am about to do has made older and stronger men keel over in pain. I have to vanish all of his bones in his leg and give him skelegrow. And for his eyes I have to enter his mind to cut the link of the curse that makes them go blind and that hurts as hell. Not to mention that I have to do the same for the curse seal and vanish the bones that were healed incorrectly and use skelegrow on them as well. You are in for a night full of pain." Sasuke gulped but nodded. He was determined to get healed and be able to go on dates with Naruto without cutting them short because of his leg.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke and took his hand in his, squeezing it slightly to show his support, while Itachi stood up and went behind Harry to catch him in case this would drain him more than they thought. "First, I'll start with the eyes and the curse seal, because you'll have to sleep off the skelegrow." Harry said and Sasuke nodded.

"Very well, I will begin now. Look into my eyes." Harry instructed and Sasuke looked in Harry's eyes and then felt a small pressure on his head but ignored it. Harry started sweating a little as he healed his eyes, while they weren't as damaged as Itachi's were, they were still hard to heal. Harry muttered incantation after incantation, waving his want in complex patterns and slowly but steadily, Sasuke started seeing better than ever. "Don't break eye contact, I have to fight the curse seal now." Harry muttered and Sasuke nodded.

Harry delved into Sasuke's mind until he reached the mental door called 'Orochimaru', just like Voldemort's link to him was marked with Voldemort's name. Harry entered the door and came face to face with the monster Orochimaru put into Sasuke's head. The monster looked at him and started attacking him, but Harry evaded all of its attacks and a sword materialized in his hands seconds before it was impaled in the monster's body. "Good riddance." Harry muttered and broke the eye contact to get out a roll of bandages.

"The curse seal is gone and your eyes healed but I have to bind them till tomorrow with bandages, because they are soaked in a numbing potion and while you don't feel it yet, in a little while you'll start feeling as if someone is hitting you with pins on the eyes." Sasuke nodded and stayed still in order for Harry to wrap the bandages around his eyes, and he was surprised when he noticed that he could see despite the bandages. "The reason you can see is that my energy allows you to see without allowing any light to enter the bandages. It took me 10 years to be able to do this." Sasuke was impressed and Harry smiled.

"Now let's finish this healing session up." Harry said and he flicked his wand. Sasuke felt as if he was boneless in his right leg, his injured leg and as if some parts were missing in his hands and his left leg. Harry searched in his bag and got out three bottles, one with a bright red liquid, one with a pale blue and one with a white liquid. "These are the three potions you have to take. They will taste disgusting but they work and they don't do anything harmful to your system."

Harry then uncorked one of the bottles, the one with the white liquid and said: "This is the skelegrow." Sasuke drank it down and grimaced at both the taste and the pain. Next was the red one. "Pain relieving potion." Sasuke was surprised as his pain left and all that remained was the horrible taste. "And dreamless sleep potion. This one tastes like berries so it will wash out the other's two bad taste from your mouth." Sasuke obediently drank out that potion as well and then his eyelashes felt heavy and he fell asleep.

Harry conjured a blanket and put it on Sasuke then turned to Naruto. "You know what to do. I will leave you the potions for your other friend that also has problems with his leg, from what you told me the nerves are just blocked. I really have to leave now, I heard about a woman who is having problems with her pregnancy." Naruto nodded sadly then hugged his brother.

"I know that because you are the master of death you have to help everyone who is dying so that they can live a long life, but visit soon okay?" He said and Harry smiled gently. "I will." Naruto then smiled and hugged Itachi. "Write to Sasuke, he really wants to restore your relationship." Itachi felt tears in his eyes and nodded. "I will. Please take care of my stubborn brother Naruto." "Bye Naruto, take care. I'll visit soon." Harry said and then they disappeared, leaving behind only a case with ten potions. "Bye Harry, see you soon."

 **Timeskip four days later**

Harry smiled at the letter he was reading. It was from Sasuke and Naruto and he was honestly touched. It was addressed to both him and Itachi so when Itachi came in and asked why he is smiling, he read it out loud.

 **Dear Harry and Itachi,**

 **Naruto and Sasuke here. How are you? Is everything fine? Over here it is crazy, Tsunade and Sakura are trying to figure out how Sasuke's and Lee's legs healed. Lee doesn't care, he is just happy he can run again.**

 **However, that isn't why we are writing to you. The reason is that we are getting married next month and we would like to invite you to our wedding. Harry, make sure you come because you are my best man and Itachi is Sasuke's ok?**

 **Now on another note, Sasuke has something to say so I am passing the pen to him.**

 **As Naruto said, I wanted to say something. This goes to you Itachi. I have a warning to give you. If anything happens to Harry or you hurt him, I'll have your hide.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now, bye!**

 **Love,**

 **Sasuke and Naruto**

Itachi walked behind Harry and put his head on Harry's shoulder. "Guess we should wait till we tell them we are engaged eh?" He murmured in his fiancé's ear making him giggle. "Yup, we don't want to steal our brother's spotlight now, do we?" Harry said looking at the ring Itachi gave him. It was silver with an emerald stone.

Harry looked at the sky and smiled. Everything was perfect. He had a wonderful brother and fiancé and soon he would have a wonderful brother in law too. His life truly was great. Who knew that being master of death would lead him to his happiness?


	3. God's gift to humanity part 3

**CROSSOVER WITH NARUTO**

 **Author's note: So it turns out that the last chapter wasn't the last to God's gift to humanity… this or the next chapter will be. P.S. Sorry for the late update**

 **Pairings: Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha x Harry Potter, Harry Potter x Naruto Uzumaki (brothers), Itachi Uchiha x Sasuke Uchiha (brothers)**

 **Warnings: OOC Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Harry, slash (Sasuke x Naruto, Itachi x Harry) and randomness**

 **Words: 1023**

 **At Sasuke and Naruto's wedding**

Naruto and Sasuke were waiting in different rooms till they would marry and they had their respective brothers with them to keep them company. The two grooms were really happy that their brothers were with them but they were also worried about how the other guests would welcome Itachi and Harry.

The ninja they had invited all believed that Itachi was dead and even though they knew that he was innocent, their reactions would probably be explosive. And no one except Naruto and Sasuke knew of Harry so he would be treated with suspicion.

Naruto sighed as he thought how his whole wedding could go to ruin because of his friends hotheaded attitude. He tensed as he felt arms wrap around him but then relaxed as he realized that it was just Harry. "Don't worry Naru – chan, I have created a non – violence barrier around the building as well as a calming spell. No one will blow a fuse, at least not today. I won't allow them to ruin the best day of your life."

Naruto smiled at his brother's thoughtfulness. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have him in his life. Probably still like Sakura and be ignorant to the hotness that was Sasuke. At this, Naruto suppressed a shiver. Glancing at Harry's hands, his eyes widened as he saw a ring shining on his ring finger.

"Nii – chan! You got engaged?" Naruto yelped making Harry chuckle. "Yes. We were going to tell you tomorrow, we wanted today to be just for you but I forgot to take off my ring… not that I want to." Naruto turned and hugged the living daylights out of his brother. "I am so happy for you! He better treat you right or he'll get my boot up his ass." Naruto threatens.

Harry chuckles. "Don't worry, he treats me like a prince. Yesterday for example he made me breakfast in bed. He is so attentive, I feel really blessed to have him in my life." Harry smiled gently at the thought of his fiancé and Naruto grinned. It was nice to see his brother so happy after all the pain he felt in his past.

A bell was rung and Naruto got up. "Well, it's time to get married!" He said grinning, trying not to show how nervous he actually was. Harry offered Naruto his arm and the blond looped his arm through it. It was time.

As Naruto walked down the aisle, everyone's widened eyes went from the living breathing Itachi standing next to Sasuke to the stranger next to Naruto. Bringing Naruto to Sasuke, Harry went at Itachi's side, whose arm automatically wound around his waist to rest on Harry's stomach. Lately, Itachi had a fascination with Harry's stomach, especially the scars that were there.

Tsunade snapped out of her daze and started the monologue – ahem – the speech before they would say the 'I do'. Finally after thirty minutes, Tsunade finally asked: "Do you, Naruto Uzumaki take Sasuke Uchiha as your lawful husband to be with in sickness and in health, till death do you apart?" Naruto beamed. "I do." Then Tsunade turned to Sasuke. "Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Naruto Uzumaki as your lawful husband to be with in sickness and in health, till death do you apart?" "I do." Sasuke says and turns to look at Naruto, his eyes softening as he looked at the man he loved.

"Then I proclaim you husbands. You may kiss the groom." Sasuke swept Naruto into his arms and kissed him passionately in front of everyone. At the back of the room, sobbing could be heard. Everyone assumed it was one of Sasuke's fangirls who were hoping that all this was a nightmare and that Sasuke would proclaim his love for them.

The couple finally separated and turned to address the crowd. "Thank you for attending our wedding. As I can see the question in everyone's eyes, I will explain how Itachi is alive and who the man next to him is. Firstly, as you all know, Itachi is innocent. He desired to keep Sasuke from harm's way so he took on the blame for the massacre. This led to Sasuke attempting to kill him before finding out the truth."

"However, Sasuke didn't manage to kill him. The man standing next to Itachi is Haru, my adoptive older brother, who found Itachi's unconscious and bleeding form a few minutes after the battle and managed to save him using his clan techniques. Almost a year ago, Sasuke learned about his brother being alive as well as about my brother. Haru healed him after that."

Naruto took a deep breath, ignoring the way the crowed gaped. "Itachi and Haru are also together and as of a few days ago, engaged. They will be married within the next year." Naruto then turned to Tsunade. "Uchiha Itachi and Haru – nii will not become a part of Konoha again, make that clear to the old geezers in your council. Haru is no shinobi and Itachi has retired. They will not allow themselves to be chained and if they wish to stay alive, the geezers will let them be."

Naruto finally turned to Sasuke who took him in his arms. He knew that it was difficult for Naruto to say all that. For so long he had kept everything he wanted to say a secret but for his brother he would do anything, even declare war against the council. "I'm proud of you." He whispered in his husband's ear, making him melt.

Harry and Itachi approached the newlywed couple, smiles on their faces. The two hugged Naruto and Sasuke. "Congratulations on your marriage. I hope that you live happily." Harry then hugged Naruto even more tightly. "Thank you for your support Naru – chan." The wizard whispered in Naruto's ear, smiling gently as he pulled back.

"I would not let anyone chain you big brother, not again. You deserve to be happy." "Thank you." Harry whispers and then goes to Itachi's side, waving goodbye to their brothers before they disappeared, leaving behind a happy couple and confused wedding guests.


End file.
